All That Glitters Isn't Gold
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Follow Jim Hawkins on his adventure to find the lost plunders of notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. When Jim is given a mysterious object that turns out to be a map leading to Treasure Planet, he and his good friend, Dr. Doppler, set out on a voyage to find it. Along the way he gains the trust of the cook, Mr. John Silver, but is wary of a young officer on board the RLS Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Treasure Planet_, _Treasure Island_, any of the characters or other affiliates. All characters and main story plots belong to Robert Louis Stevenson and the Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1

Jim climbed aboard the RLS Legacy followed closely by Dr. Doppler, a dog-like alien and family friend. Jim had never been on a ship before. He was too busy looking around at everything to realize he had just stepped on something, or someone. The puffy alien covered in tentacles put his fists up and started yelling at Jim, although what he said were not words Jim could understand. According to Dr. Doppler, he was speaking Flatula. The doctor smoothed the situation over with ease and they continued their way onto the ship to introduce themselves to the Captain.

Captain Amelia, the only female on the ship, was a lengthy cat-like alien with short blonde hair. She gave the doctor the once over and instantly decided she was none too fond of him. She turned her eyes on Jim.

"I'd like to introduce you to Jim Hawkins," Dr. Doppler began. "Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure-"

The captain slapped her hand over his mouth and scanned the ship. She hoped none of the crew heard him. "Doctor, please, in private."

She led them to the captain's quarters and locked the door.

"Doctor, to blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way," Amelia said stepping ever closer to Doppler and Jim.

"Imbecilic, did you say?" Doppler started very offended. "Foolishness, I've gotten-"

"May I see the map, please?" Amelia cut him off. She held out her hand.

Jim shrugged at the doctor silently asking if he should hand it over. Doppler nodded reluctant. Jim tossed the metal ball to the captain who caught it with ease.

"Hmm, fascinating," the captain said studying the object. She then became serious. "Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as captain or ma'am, is that clear?" Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said her tone becoming dangerous.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jim spoke with a slight nod.

The captain locked away the map and turned to Jim and the doctor, "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use." She stepped close and leaned in toward the doctor. Her tone became dangerous again, "And doctor, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you," Doppler began to explain himself, but was cut off by Amelia again.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible, I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're-how did I describe them Arrow?" She turned to her first mate.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am," Arrow answered.

"There you go, poetry," Amelia smirked.

"Now see here," the doctor began, angry again.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up," she said scrolling her finger against the metal suit the doctor was wearing. "Mr. Arrow, please escort these two down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim, who was investigating some of the tools in the office did a double take, "Whoa, what? The cook?!"

On their way down to the galley, Dr. Doppler couldn't stop raging about the captain. He was so offended. Mr. Arrow stopped him in his tracks saying he would not hear another bad word about the captain. He introduced Jim and the doctor to the cook, Mr. Silver, a cyborg. He had one red beaming eye and one large blue eye. One leg and arm were made of metal while the others were of his original body. He was a very large man with a haughty disposition. Jim didn't know what he thought of him yet.

When Mr. Arrow pulled the doctor away again, Jim was left alone with the cook. He had his suspicions about Mr. Silver. Billy Bones had told him it was a cyborg that was after the map. Jim was almost positive this was the man that had killed Billy Bones and burned his mother's inn to the ground. He decided to question him.

Jim grabbed a fruit from his home planet out of the barrel, "You know, these perps are kind of like the ones back home, on Montressor. You ever been there?"

"I can't say that I have, Jimbo," Silver answered continuing to cook.

"Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy who was, umm, he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, what was that old salamander's name?" Jim said. "Oh yeah, Bones, Billy Bones."

"Bones? Boooones?" Silver said. "Ain't ringing any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roaming around this port."

There was a whistle followed by Arrow's booming voice, "Prepare to cast off."

"Off with ya, lad," Silver said pushing the boy. "And watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work awaiting for ya afterwards."

Jim hurried his way up the stairs. Once he was on deck he needed to watch out as the rest of the crew got ready to leave the port. Many of the crew climbed the netting toward the masts of the ship. The sails were set, making the RLS Legacy look like the crown jewel of the intergalactic navy. The sails shimmered in the light of the sun, absorbing the energy. Jim watched in amazement as the ship began to take off.

The gravity began leaving the ship, making the crew begin to float off the deck. Mr. Snuff, the Flatula speaking crew member, engaged the artificial gravity. Jim landed on his feet and right hand in a crouched position.

The ship flew off from Montressor Space Port, with a blast of the engines. Jim felt the rush of the wind as the made their way into space. He had never left his home planet before. This was to freeing! He climbed the netting on the starboard side to get a better look. He watched the manta ray-looking animals flying past the ship. As his eyes panned over he saw a pod of intergalactic whales.

"Whoa!" Jim exclaimed. He watched them intrigued.

Dr. Doppler wanted a better look, of course, and suffered getting drenched in the slime that was emitted from one of the whale's blowholes.

As Jim began climbing down, he heard Silver call out to him.

"Jimbo," he called. "I got two new friends I'd like ya to meet."

Jim looked around and failed to see anyone else nearby. It was then that he realized there were no other friends.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop," Silver threw the mop to Jim and then a bucket. "And Mrs. Bucket."

"Yippee," Jim deadpanned. He climbed down and began mopping the deck of the ship. "Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," Jim grunted. He was pushed aside by a giant alien with a long, thin braided black beard.

"Watch it, twerp," he said in a deep rumbling voice.

Jim stayed leaning against the railing as the alien walked off. He turned his head and saw three other crew members having a hushed conversation. When they noticed, they stopped talking quickly and stared at him.

The one with the tentacle beard said, "What are you looking at weirdo?" Then the head climbed off the body and the body spoke, "Yeah, weirdo."

Jim was clearly disturbed by the different appearances of the aliens. He heard a hissing above him and looked up to see Mr. Scroop descending towards him pincers at the ready.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," Mr. Scroop said leaning ever closer to Jim face.

"Why?" Jim asked smirking. "You got something to hide, bright eyes?"

Scroop grabbed the front of Jim's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Maybe your ears don't work so well."

Jim scrunched his nose and turned his face away, "Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine."

"Why you impudent little," Scroop slammed Jim up against one of the masts.

The crew members gathered around shouting excitedly as they hoped to see a decent fight. Jim could hear multiple shouts telling Scroop to gut him or beat him to a pulp.

"Any last words, Cabin Boy?" Scroop asked threateningly as he poised his pincer at Jim's throat.

Just as Scroop was about to slice him, Silver grabbed Scroop's pincer and squeezed.

"Mr. Scroop," Silver said nonchalantly eating a perp. "You ever see what happens to a fresh perp when you squeeze real hard?" Silver tightened his grip and twisted Scroop's arm. Scroop dropped Jim and held his throbbing wrist.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow asked authoritatively descending the stairs. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." Arrow faced Scroop, "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

"Transparently," Scroop drawled.

"Well don, Mr. Arrow, Sir," Silver said in a light voice. "A quiet ship's a happy ship, Sir." Then he snatched up the mop and turned on Jim, "Jimbo, I gave you a job."

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-"

"Belay that!" Silver cut him off. "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done." Silver's pet Morph floated toward the pair, "Morph, keep an eye on this pup. Let me know if there be any more distractions."

Silver walked off and down to the mess hall. Jim was rubbed the wrong the way about the entire situation. Morph kept an eye on him as he was asked. Jim was comforted by the little pet and even talked to him about the "Spider Psycho," AKA Mr. Scroop. Morph changed into an exaggerated copy of Mr. Scroop making Jim laugh.

He stopped laughing as he saw one of the ship's officers coming onto the deck. He hadn't seen this one before. He wore a green coat with brass buttons; the back had tails that covered the tan slacks. He wore black boots that stopped at the knee and a black hat. Jim could see a blue bandana covering his head under that hat. As he came closer, he could tell that the officer was about his height and nearly as young as Jim. The officer stopped five yards from where Jim continued to mop. He was standing with his forearms leaning on the railing looking out into space.

Morph watched the officer and then looked back at Jim and followed him around the deck as he cleaned. As Jim came closer to the officer he noticed his skin had a dark purple tint to it. He had a thin, oval-shaped face with high cheek bones, a thin pointed nose, full lips, and large almond-shaped green eyes. Jim mopped closer and when he was nearly next to the officer he spoke.

"Do you mind?" Jim asked. "I need to mop here."

"I'm sorry," the officer said in a low, raspy tone. He stepped away watched as Jim mopped the rest of the deck.

After a few more minutes Jim couldn't take this guy watching him like a hawk anymore.

"What's your problem?" he snapped. "You're freaking me out!"

"I am just watching," the officer said in a very calm fashion. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Well you are," Jim said. "Don't you have something to do? I'm sure you worship the captain the same way Mr. Arrow does."

"Excuse me?" the officer said in a warning tone. "I am doing what is ordered of me, which happens to be watching you and making sure you don't get into trouble again."

"And who ordered that?" Jim growled.

"The captain," the officer's eyes narrowed menacingly as he took one step forward. "For your information, I hold rank over you and can have you charged with verbally assaulting an officer of the navy. But from what I've heard from the good doctor, you can't afford to have one more offense. I would hold your tongue if I were you."

Jim kept quiet for a moment as he weighed his options-not be charged by keeping quiet or blurt out every insult he had for this aggravating man. He was seeing red. That comment about not being able to afford another offense hit him hard.

"You're a high and mighty freak who would kiss any one of your commanding officer's asses if it meant you'd get praise," Jim growled.

The officer moved with a swiftness and a grace that didn't seem possible. Jim found himself on the ground a sharp pain on his face. The officer was standing over him eye's narrow and nostrils flared.

He bent low over Jim, his face inches from Jim's, "I'll have you know, I have worked very hard to get where I'm at. I don't look for the easy ascent and I certainly don't kiss asses."

Jim felt the anger rolling off the man in waves. Without another word, the officer backed off. Jim slowly sat up and rubbed his cheek. It was tender where the officer had punched him. The man was half way up the stairs when he turned to look back at Jim.

"If you ever threaten me again I'll have you arrested before you can say Treasure Planet," he spoke quietly giving Jim chills. Morph rubbed up against Jim's cheek as the officer disappeared into the captain's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silver came up the steps from the galley carrying a pot of unused bits of cooking. Jim had since stood up and was feeling his face knowing there would be a bruise forming there soon. He had thought it unfair for the officer to hit him, but there hadn't been anyone around. Not to mention, he didn't think anyone would believe him if he said anything.

"Look, I, uh," Jim stuttered. "What you did, uh, thanks."

Silver looked at him concerned, "Didn't your pap ever tell ya to pick your fights a bit more carefully?"

Jim became stiff and his expression fell. He barely remembered his father, but what he did remember were not fond memories.

"Your father not the teaching sort?" Silver asked.

"No," Jim said defeated. "He was more the taking off and never coming back sort."

"Oh," Silver sighed. "Sorry, lad."

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine."

"Is that so? Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head o' yours to keep you out of trouble."

"What?" Jim asked confused.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight," Silver bent to stare at Jim with his normal eye for added effect.

"You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say so."

"Don't do me any favors!"

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad," Silver laughed. "You can be sure of that."

Over the next few days, Silver kept Jim busy with an array of odd jobs around the ship. He didn't give Jim any time for himself. He kept his hands busy. On the first morning, Silver had Jim cleaning the bottom of the ship. The entire thing was covered in barnacles.

"Put some elbow into it," Silver had shouted.

That had taken an entire day. Jim's arms, back, and shoulders were so stiff and sore. The next evening Jim sat with Silver in the galley to peel potatoes. Jim took his time, and Silver never told him to hurry up. During this time, Jim took the opportunity to ask some questions.

"Do you know the young officer on the ship?" Jim asked. "The one who wears the green coat."

"Aye," Silver said. "He's young, but effective."

"What's his deal?" Jim asked remembering their argument a couple nights before.

"His deal?"

"Yeah, why does he act so stiff and pompous? He's barely older than me!"

"He has something you don't have."

"What's that?" Jim asked scoffing.

"Discipline," Silver said shortly.

Jim huffed at that and thought about it for a few minutes. He knew Silver was right. He had no discipline.

"What's his name?" Jim asked.

"Mr. Fashruk," Silver answered. "Comes from a military family."

"You know anything else?"

"Not much, except that he started at the Interstellar Spacer Academy at only fifteen," Silver picked up another potato to slice.

"Is it difficult?" Jim asked. "The academy, I mean."

"I wouldn't know, would I?" Silver chuckled. "I'm just a cook."

The next night, Silver was teaching Jim how to tie a proper knot. He showed him the exact way to loop it so it wouldn't come undone. Before Silver was finished with the demonstration, Jim had tied a perfect knot and climbed down. He walked along the rail of the ship. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed home.

Over the next two days, Silver had ordered Jim to keep the ship spotless. Jim stayed on his knees most of the first day, scrubbing out every bit of dirt and grime Silver pointed out. The worst part of it all was when the officer, Mr. Fashruk, was staring at him again while he was working on the deck. Did the guy never have anything better to do?! Jim glared at him, but all the officer did was raise his eyebrow in question. He finally left when the captain ordered him in her office.

"Finally," Jim muttered to himself.

When the sun finally set and the stars were brighter than ever, Jim put away the bucket and scrub brush. He climbed to the very front of the ship and let the wind rush over his face. It felt so freeing and calming. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Hawkins," he heard from the deck.

Jim looked at the deck to see the young officer looking up at him asking him to come down. Jim knew he was asking so he could have a word. Jim came down as quickly as he could manage and stood in front of the officer. Mr. Fashruk was not wearing his hat or coat anymore. He was wearing a white dress shirt, which he must have been wearing under the coat, and the blue bandana.

"Come to hit me again?" Jim deadpanned.

"No," Fashruk said. "I've come to apologize actually."

Jim was shocked and wasn't sure if he should trust him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," the officer answered. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to attack you out of anger. It was not the way an officer should act."

"Apology accepted," Jim said cautiously. "What brought this on? A few days ago you were telling me you'd have me arrested."

The officer's cheeks turned a darker shade of purple as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was then that Jim saw how long his fingers were. They looked nearly twice the length they should have been and the tips looked similar to that of a frog's. Jim drew his eyes away from the officer's hand and back to his face that was still blushing.

"I got in a bit of trouble," Fashruk admitted. "The captain had words with me."

Jim couldn't help but feel a bit smug. He wanted to laugh in Fashruk's face. He wanted to say something witty about him getting in trouble for taking a swing at him, but he thought better of it. He realized that Fashruk was disappointed in himself and had been reprimanded by the captain for his actions. That had to be humiliating enough.

"I have a question, and please don't be offended," Jim said raising his hands.

"Ask away," Fashruk told him.

"What do you even do on this ship?"

Fashruk laughed lightly, a sound that seemed too high for his usually raspy voice. "I've gotten that question too many times," he said somewhat to himself. "I shadow the captain and make sure everything is in working order."

Jim snorted, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Captain Amelia personally recommended me for this voyage. She personally asked for me to join her crew when I graduated from the academy." Fashruk smiled to himself. "I hope that one day I can captain a ship as well as Amelia."

"You really do look up to her," Jim said quietly. "I'm sorry about what I said the other night. I was angry and you unnerve me."

Fashruk tilted his head slightly and backed away, "I unnerve you?"

"You're always watching me when I work, like you're sizing me up," Jim rolled his shoulders. "I don't like it."

"I will make a note of it, and steer clear of you from now on," Fashruk looked slightly hurt.

Before Jim could say anything else, the officer had turned on his heel and left the deck. He couldn't help but feel that he had said the wrong thing again. Jim took the stairs down to the galley. He poured himself a hot cup of tea and sat on the bottom step. Silver was telling one of his many tales. The crew was completely entranced by his story, as was Jim. Not before long Jim had dozed off and the next thing he knew, Silver was shaking him awake.

"C'mon, Lad," Silver said. "Time to hit the hay."

-X-

The next evening after dinner, Jim was tasked with cleaning the dishes. He felt accomplished when he finished the last one. He sat back and felt relief wash over him. When he saw Silver walk in with a whole new pile of dishes, he felt so frustrated he couldn't stand it. Without a word, he angrily picked up the first pot and scrubbed it. By the time he finished the last bowl, Jim was exhausted. He put his cheek against the bottom of the bowl sitting on his lap and fell asleep. Silver really was working him to the bone. Jim only woke up when he felt something heavy and warm fall around his shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw a coat around his shoulders. Silver was ascending the stairs. Jim smiled and fell back asleep.

The next day, Jim scrubbed the deck and cleaned the dishes. By the evening, Silver had Jim helping him loosen a longboat. Silver told Jim which knots to loosen. The boy excitedly loosened each knot, then watched Silver climb into the boat as it lowered out of the ship. The older man saluted him.

Jim's heart sank as he realized he was being left behind. He had really formed a strong bond with the cook. He had become a father figure to him. So when he watched Silver blast away on the longboat, Jim couldn't help but remember that morning five years ago when he watched his father sail away never to return. Jim felt hurt and angry.

Before Jim could sulk away, Silver returned and gestured for him to jump in. Jim didn't waste any time. Silver began showing him how to maneuver the longboat, but he was already pressing buttons and lifting levers. The boat shot off into the stars.

They spent nearly an hour flying through space, just the two of them. When they got back, Jim helped Silver pull and tie up the longboat.

"Jimbo, if I could maneuver a skit like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by," Silver said before slumping down into the boat. Morph imitated him shouting "Bowing in the streets."

"I don't know," Jim said finishing tying up the boat. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He slumped down into the boat again. "But I'm gonna change all that."

"Are ya now?" Silver asked. "How so?"

"Uh, I've got some plans," Jim answered. "Gonna make people see me a little different."

"Oooh," Silver started cautiously. "Sometimes, plans go astray."

"Not this time," Jim said settling against the side of the longboat.

"Hmm," Silver was about to speak, but his mechanical leg began to cause him problems. He was trying to tighten a bolt at his knee. To make things easier, Morph turned into a wrench. "Oh, thank you, Morphy."

Jim, curious and concerned asked, "So, how'd that happen anyway?"

Silver looked at his mechanical hand with melancholy, "You give up a few things, chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?"

Silver chuckled and moved to sit next to Jim, "I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. I most surely am."

Suddenly, the ship violently moved sideways causing the longboat to swing. There was a bright light shining through the timber.

Jim and Silver rushed up to the deck. Silver made it up first.

"What the devil?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Good heavens," Dr. Doppler said pulling out his spy glass. "The star Pelusa, it's gone supernova!"

Captain Amelia was running along the deck toward the doctor, "Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!"

The ship began to move as quickly as possible from the devastated star. Jim watched as the crew was waiting for orders from the captain or Mr. Arrow.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow called.

The crew rushed to the center mast of the ship and tied the ropes around their waists. Everyone pulled on the ends that were tied around the pegs to secure them. The ship was losing its ground. The fireball caught up and blasted through the back of the ship. Small bits of flaming debris were burning through the sails.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" Captain Amelia called.

"Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow called to the crew. "Reef them down, men!"

The majority of the crew climbed upward and began to close the sail. They had to be careful not to be hit but burning debris. Jim was up top with Silver trying to get one of the side sails secured. As Silver was tying down on of the ropes, some debris hit his hand making his jump away. He lost his balance and began to fall.

"Silver!" Jim shouted as he watched the man fall backwards. He grabbed the rope and pulled him up.

"Whoa," Silver panted. "Thanks, lad."

They watched as a burning meteorite came hurtling toward the Legacy. The canons didn't do much of anything to break it up. Just as it was about to ram into the ship, it was pulled away, back towards the destruction sight.

"Captain!" one of the crew members shouted. "The star!"

"It's devolving into a," the doctor gasped. "A black hole!"

Mr. Turnbuckle couldn't hold onto the wheel. He was pushed back and lost control. The captain took his place and pulled as hard as she could, "Oh, no you don't!"

The ship was almost to the center of the black hole when there was a pulse. A ring of energy was pushed out. It collided with the ship knocking it back slightly.

"Blast these waves!" Amelia shouted. "They're so deucedly erratic!"

"No, Captain. They're not erratic at all," Doppler called from the monitor. "There'll be one more in precisely forty-seven point two seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor!" Amelia had a wildness in her eyes as she spoke. "We'll ride that last magilla out of here."

"All sails secured, Captain!" Mr. Arrow yelled.

"Good man!" Amelia called back. "Now release them immediately!"

"Aye, Captain," Arrow answered confused by her response. "You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails!"

A group of five aliens complained as they climbed back up to release the sails. Mr. Arrow climbed up to help as well.

"Mr. Hawkins," the captain called. "Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye-aye, Captain," Jim ran off toward the mast. He pulled on every one of the lifelines to secure them once again. He finished just as the sails had finished being unfurled. "Lifelines secured, Captain!"

"Very good!" Amelia said.

There was another magilla that hit the ship from underneath. Mr. Arrow fell from the ship but was caught by his lifeline. The captain was thrown back. Fashruk took the helm in the captain's place. He kept it steady with ease.

"Captain," Doppler called. "The last wave, here it comes!"

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents," Amelia called. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

They were pulled into the black hole. The light faded faster and faster. All they could see was blackness around the ship. Silver protected Jim, shielding him.

Then, the last magilla rushed from the center of the black hole. The energy and wind hit the sails and pushed them out of the darkness. They flew into safety. The crew began to cheer. Jim and Silver opened their eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Jim looked to the helm of the ship where Fashruk and Amelia stood. Amelia put her hand on the officer's should and said quietly, "It's all right, you can let go now."

Fashruk unwound his fingers from the wheel. He took a step back and let out a breath he must have been holding in.

"Nice flying, by the way," the captain smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Ma'am," the officer said and gave a small smile.

The captain then made her way down the steps on the deck. "Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those lifelines."

Jim was proud of himself and he knew Silver was proud of him too. They jokingly shoved each other a couple of times.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" The Captain called.

From the back of the ship, Mr. Scroop came crawling forward. The other crew members stepped aside to let him through. In his hands, he held Mr. Arrow's hat.

"Mr. Arrow?" Amelia asked again.

Scroop held out the hat to the captain, "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." Amelia took the hat. "His lifeline was not secured."

Amelia turned to Jim who was panicking. "No, I checked them all." Jim ran to the mast and saw one lifeline was missing. "I-I did. I checked them all. They were secure. I swear."

The captain spoke a few words then, "Mr. Arrow was a…" She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." She ascended the stairs and stopped in front of Fashruk. "You're first mate now." She walked away into her quarters.

"Aye, Ma'am," Fashruk barely whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been hours since the incident with the black hole. Jim had run off, not wanting to be seen by anyone or have to talk to any of the crew. He had holed himself up in the galley until he heard Silver getting closer. Jim slipped out and stayed on the deck looking at the billions of stars emitting a blue light. He climbed up the netting and sat on one of the horizontal posts. He couldn't do anything but be mad at himself. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Silver approach him. The cyborg leaned against the rail as he smoked a pipe.

"It weren't your fault, you know," Silver spoke nonchalantly.

Jim sighed as he played with a piece of rope. He really didn't want to hear this.

"Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss," Silver continued.

Jim threw the rope and jumped down on the rail, "Look, don't you get it? I screwed up! I mean for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right! But, ngh!" Jim pulled at his hair, furious and ready to have a nervous breakdown. "I just," Jim huffed as he leaned against the mast. "Just forget it."

Silver reached out and grabbed Jim's shoulder forcing the boy to turn around and look at him. "Now you listen to me, James Hawkins, you've got the makings of greatness in ya! But you've gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it no matter the squalls. And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off of ya that day."

It was too much for the boy. The tears flowed freely the moment he rested his head on the older man's belly. Silver wasn't sure what to do at that moment. He tentatively patted Jim on the back.

"There there, that's alright, Jimbo," he said calmly before hugging the young man. "It's alright." He pushed the boy off of him, "Now, Jim, I um, I best be getting back to me watch. You best be getting some shut eye." Silver pushed Jim toward the stairs.

Jim turned back just before the stairs to give Silver a grateful smile. Silver waved to him just before he descended the stairs.

-xXx-

The sun shined through to the crew's sleeping quarters. Jim was still fast asleep in his hammock. The alien who only spoke Flatula was in the hammock above him. His tentacles blew gas in Jim's face giving him a rude awakening.

"Oh, oh God," Jim coughed falling out of the hammock. He pulled on one of his boots. When he reached for the other, it hopped away. "Morph?" Jim said wiping his hand down his face and reluctantly stood to follow the runaway boot.

Jim got on his knees to reach behind the chest and piles of blankets to reach for the little trouble maker. "Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this." All of a sudden the boot gave him a swift kick in the rear. "Ow! Hey, Morph!" Jim yelled now fully awake.

Morph blew a raspberry and laughed. He then grabbed Jim's real boot and flew off making Jim chase him around the sleeping quarters and up onto the deck. Jim leapt from the top step and was able to grab is boot yelling, "Gotcha, Morph!" But the little creature slipped through the lattice.

Morph came up again and changed into a blowfish. Before Jim knew what was happening, Morph spit a mouthful of water in his face.

"That's it, you little squid!" Jim yelled trying to grab the pink blob.

Teasing him, Morph popped up in the lattice changed into Jim's head repeating "You little squid." Jim repeatedly beat down his boot. When it was completely quiet and Morph was nowhere in sight, Jim went down to the galley in search of him. On the way down the steps, Jim slipped his boot onto his foot.

Jim searched below tables and looked up to the rafters before spotting the perp barrel and made his way over to it as quietly as possible. He peered in. Morph opened one eye, disguised as a perp.

"Ha! Busted!" Jim yelled before diving into the barrel. He caught the little bugger and tickled him. Then, he heard voices of some of the crew. He cupped his hands over Morph to keep him quiet,

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting," said a voice quietly. "There's only four of them left."

"We are wanting to move," said another.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand," this time it was Silver's voice.

"I say we kill 'em all now," Scroop murmured.

Silver grabbed Scroop by the snout, "I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him!"

Silver threw Scroop against the barrel. Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scroop pulled himself up.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Scroop reached into the barrel of perps, his claw only a few inches from Jim's face. Jim lifted a perp and let Scroop grab it hoping he wouldn't look in.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It's that boy." Scroop whispered. "Methinks you have a soft spot for him." He poked a hole in the perp for effect.

"Yeah," the other sailors said slowing as they agreed with Scroop.

Silver was quiet for a moment, "Now, mark me, the lot of ya, I care about one thing, and one thing only! Flint's trove. Do you think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little welp?"

Jim felt his chest tighten and his breath come quicker. It was all an act. Nothing Silver had said to him was real.

"What was it now?" Scroop started. "Oh, 'you got the makings of greatness in ya.'"

Silver turned on him, "Shut your yap! I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent. But I ain't gone soft."

Before another fight or argument started there was a call on deck, "Land ho!" All the crew ran up the steps to get a look.

Jim let go of Morph and let him sly away. The tears came rolling down his cheeks. He thought he finally found someone he could trust, but he was wrong. It was all a lie. He stayed sitting in the barrel for another minute trying to calm himself.

He slowly and carefully climbed out of the barrel. Jim stumbled to the stairs, but before he reached them Silver was coming into the galley.

"Jimbo," Silver said surprised to see him. "Playing games, are we?"

Jim backed up as Silver moved forward.

"Yeah, we're playing games," said Jim as he was backed into a table.

"Oh, I see," Silver rubbed his chin. "Well, I was never much good at games." He moved his bionic arm behind his back. Jim heard a click, "Always hated to lose."

Jim knew he was about to fight for his life. He reached behind him and found a paring knife. He grabbed it and thrust forward stabbing Silver in his mechanical leg. "Me, too!" Jim ran up the steps as he heard Silver's cries of pain.

Jim ran across the deck and up to the captain's quarters. Morph followed him inside just as he slammed the door. He locked it and turned around. He scanned the room and saw the captain staring at him with concern and Doppler looking quite confused. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack when he saw Fashruk. Wearing no jacket or bandana, Jim could clearly see the pair of large breasts pressing against the crisp white shirt and long black hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"You, you're a girl?!" Jim exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that now," Amelia said. "What is going on?"

"They're all pirates!" Jim yelled.

There was the sound of a whistle and then Silver's voice, "Change in plan, lads! We move now!"

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang!" Amelia growled opening a cabinet to remove a gun. She tossed it to Doppler. "Doctor, familiar with these?"

Doppler stammered and was surprised when the gun went off, "Uh, no. No, I'm not."

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life," she tossed the map to Jim. Morph tried to grab it but Jim kept it away from him.

The pirates were trying to break through the door. Amelia and Fashruk shot holes through the floor and got Jim and the doctor down before themselves. Amelia led the way to the longboats. They heard a canon blast from above. The group ran through the next door and shut it quickly. The captain locked it and burned the metal with her gun for good measure.

"To the longboats, quickly!" the captain called.

Jim and Dr. Doppler ran and jumped into the longboat with Fashruk close behind. Her gun was at the ready as the captain opened the bay doors. The locked door was being sawed through. Amelia jumped into the longboat using her cat-like agility. Fashruk followed, but Jim jumped out when Morph stole the map from his pocket.

"Morph! No!" Jim chased after the creature.

The pirates blasted through the door, guns blazing. Amelia and Fashruk fired back while Doppler shot aimlessly at the intruders.

"Chew on this, you pus-filled boils!" Amelia taunted.

Doppler closed his eyes and shot toward the ceiling. A large metal piece fell and broke through the floor send the pirates who stood there floating into space.

The captain looked down and turned her head toward the doctor raising her eyebrow, "Did you actually aim for that?"

"You know, actually, I did," Doppler answered.

The captain pulled him down as more shots were fired toward them. Fashruk fired a few back over the side of the boat. Silver started to close the bay doors.

"Miss Fashruk, when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable," Amelia said. "I'll take this one."

"Aye, Ma'am," she answered and aimed waiting for the exact moment.

"Morph. Here, Morph!" Jim called. The little blob was teasing Jim and flew around him.

"Morph! Morphy, come here," Silver whistled.

"Morph. Morph, bring it here. Morph, come here," Jim said sweetly.

"Come here. Come here, boy. Come to your dad," Silver tried to get Morph closer.

Morph was so confused. His name was being called too many times. Instead of going closer to either of them, he dove into a pile of rope. Silver fell to his knees as he stepped first with his injured leg. Just as he was reaching into the pile, Jim's hand shot in first and grabbed the map. Jim turned and ran in a zig-zag formation to the longboat. As he jumped, the captain yelled '"now" and she and Fashruk shot the cables. The boat hit the closing door and knocked them all off balance. Jim hadn't quite made it into the boat and was struggling to climb in as they fell through the sky. The doctor and Fashruk pulled him in as Amelia unfurled the sail and started the blaster.

"Captain, laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Doppler yelled frantically.

Amelia tried to maneuver the boat out of the way but it was hit and so was she. The captain grabbed at her shoulder. They fell faster without the sail. She tried to keep the boat going and not hit the dense pollen filled trees. They went through one and took a nose dive to the ground. The boat flipped over and bounced a few times before skidding to a stop on the forest floor.

Jim pushed the boat up slowly and rubbed his neck, "Ow."

"Oh my goodness," Doppler sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

Amelia chuckled, "That's not one of my gossamer landings. Unh!" She grabbed her side and doubled over in pain.

"Captain!" Doppler was at her side concerned.

Jim looked back at the boat and saw Fashruk curled on the ground clearly unconscious. He knelt down to take a closer look. She had a large bump on the side of her head, from which a trickle of blue blood was forming.

"Oh, don't fuss," Amelia said as Doppler helped her up. She nearly lost her bearings again as she fell backward but was caught by the doctor. "Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins," she said looking at the doctor. She squinted and turned to Jim. "The map if you please."

Jim took it out of his pocket and smiled seeing it was safe. It floated out of his hands and changed into Morph who laughed.

"Morph!" Jim said horrified. "Morph, where's the map?!"

The little blob showed Jim the map going into the pile of rope.

"Are you serious? It's back on the ship?" Jim screamed.

Amelia turned to look at the sky. "Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company."

They hid under the wrecked longboat as the search party made up of pirates zoomed overhead.

"We need a more defensible position," the captain stood. "Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead." She handed him a gun.

"Aye, Captain," Jim said leaving the party behind to look for a place to bunker down. He couldn't help but look back. He saw Doppler seeing to the captain's wounds and Fashruk still unconscious. He wasn't going to lie to himself; he was worried she wasn't going to wake up.


End file.
